(Can't think of a name)
by BlackCat46
Summary: Mara Harrison is abused. She has a son, who is almost given the exact treatment she is. In desperation, Mara takes her son to England, her high school home. He's raised by friends of Mara's. What happens when he discovers her letter? (I own only plot and . M for a reason.)


(I own only plot.)

Ever since she was three, Mara Harrison has been brutally abused. Her father was a sports star and before her untimely death, her mother had been a professional hockey player. Mara is now twenty and she suspects her father had a hand in her mother's death. She is in a very unhappy and very violent relationship, but can't divorce because of their religion. Where she now lives, even without their religion, divorce is illegal. Mara's not allowed to speak to any of her high school friends, but her husband has given her news. Mara has one child, an adorable baby boy.

She loves her son more than anyone else in the world. One night, she's lay innocently in her room with her baby. Her husband storms in and Mara hides the baby. He has no idea that he has a child. He sleeps heavily and Mara protects her son from his cruel father.

Bradley Harrison grabs his wife by the elbow and twists her arm. She gasps in pain, receiving a hard slap. She doesn't understand his reasons, but she's never known anything better. She feels him punch her ribs and groans in agony. He grabs her silky smooth raven hair and pulls it. Mara's head jerks back and she feels her husband kick her shins and her legs buckle. She thinks of Jerome Clarke, her ex-boyfriend. She thinks of the scent of his neck, the smell of peaches and cream, shaving foam, coffee and warmth. She remembers his fluffy dark blond hair. His piercing blue eyes. His friendly and comforting smile. His gentle hugs, his soft kisses. Mara sighs with pleasure.

Bradley hit her in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her. Mara feels his sharp punches and lets him continue. She's got another image in mind. She suddenly realizes that he's not hitting her and a baby's crying. She whips around and screams. Bradley has hold of their son.

"Mara Harrison, what is this child doing under our bed?" He whispers dangerously.

"Don't hurt him, please! He's your son!" She gasps in terror.

"You mean you've had a baby and I never knew?" He's still whispering dangerously and she knows he'll hurt the baby.

"I didn't want you to hurt him as much as you hurt me! He's only three weeks old! Please, please, don't hurt him!" She begs.

Bradley looks at his son in disgust. "This child came from you. He's worth less than you!" He throws the small baby to the ground. Mara dives and catches her baby before he smacks to the ground.

"Bradley! This poor child isn't worthless! He can't help it that I'm his mother. He can't help the fact that you're a heartless toad!" Mara screams. Then she softly whispers "It's OK, baby. I'll make you safe."

* * *

The next day, Mara sneaks out with her child and takes him to a house in England where her son could grow up safely. She leaves him with a letter and a message to the person to raise him. She knows that he'll want to know her someday and she gives him a letter explaining the reasons she left him there. She returns home with a heavy heart.

* * *

Back in England, a woman just in her forties is about to go to the store. She trips over a small blue basket and gasps. A man in the house sees her on the ground, looking in a basket with shock. A baby is lay, asleep. He whispers "Sweetheart, what's that?"

"A baby." The woman whispers back, awed by the child.

"But whose?" The man asks her.

"Hang on, there's a letter addressed to us." She tells him and reads it aloud.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Choudhary, _

_This is my son, Mason Bradley Harrison. I live in a very dangerous situation and my baby was almost killed._

_Please, raise him in the way I wish I could. I've left him a letter to explain why I left him when he's old enough to understand. _

_I thank you and if I survive to see you all again, I promise, I'll never be able to thank you enough._

_I love you all and miss you._

_Love from Mara Harrison. xxx_

Mrs Choudhary looks up at her husband. "Oh, darling. He's Mara's son."

He looks at his wife. "She wants us to raise him?"

"From her letter, I think she does. Darling, we can't just leave him. Of all the people she knows, she trusts us. We can't just give him away, he needs particular care. Please?" She begs. He hesitates and she makes a pout and puppy eyes.

"Oh, fine." He smiles and pulls her and the baby inside.

"Yay!" She squeaks, then looks at the baby. He blinks massive dark eyes up at her. She says "Maybe we should change his name so that he grows up as one of ours."

"Trudy, do you really think it's such a good idea? Remember the last time you had a bad idea?" Her husband asks.

"Yeah, but come on. You know you want a baby." Trudy smiles. "Come on, Jasper. You know you want to..."

"Sometimes I wonder if _you're_ pregnant." Jasper shakes his head at her.

"Well, if I am, we can have two babies." She tells him, almost phrasing it as a question.

"Trudy, I love you and all, but you're crazy." Jasper kisses her.

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Muhhh!" She taunts.

"Muhh to you too." He tells her, then squishes her.

"So, are we gonna parent this poor baby or what?" She asks.

"Fine. You gonna give him a cover up name?"

"OK. Uh... I like Ryan or Michael." Trudy says.

"Right, well. Which one?" Jasper squeezes his wife gently.

"Ryan. It suits him." Trudy smiles.

* * *

Eighteen years later, Ryan walks in from college. He looks like Mara, but masculine. He goes to his adoptive mother, still not knowing he was given to her as a three week old child. "Hi, Mum."

"Hi, my love. How was college?" She asks.

"Same as it was yesterday." Ryan smiles.

"Good stuff, darling. Your dad's not home yet, sweetie pie, but he should be back soon. Would you like some oat and honey cake?"

"Oh, Mum, you're the best." Ryan tells her, kissing her cheek.

"Wait'll your dad gets home! He's bringing a special something for our beloved little man." Trudy coos, giving him a huge slab of cake.

He eats it with relish, studying his mother. His eleven year old sister runs into the room. She is biologically Jasper and Trudy's child, and Ryan thinks of her as his sister. She grabs her brother and hugs him.

"Ryan, guess what!" She squeals.

"Go on, Mel." He smiles.

Melissa smiles and says "Mum and Dad got me enrolled in high school!"

Ryan picks his sister up. "That's amazing, Mel!"

Trudy says "Yes, all's fantastic. Now, my darlings, go get ready, we're going out for our supper."

"Mum, are you pregnant again?" Ryan asks her.

"Am I heck, you daft boy! Go on, get!" She tells them, shooing them out, chuckling.

"I'll take that as a no." Ryan laughs.

"You bet that's a no, you silly boy." She teases him.

"Oh, Mum, I'm offended." He teases.

"I know, now scram!" She tells them.

Melissa says "Race ya!"

"No running on the stairs, you two!" Their mother calls, just as Jasper walks through the door. He goes to his wife, who is making some biscuits.

"Hello, Miss Trudy. You're even more beautiful than when I saw you this morning. How do you do it?" He asks her, holding her by the waist.

"Hi, sweetie. Anyone'd think, from the way you talk about me, that I'm drop-dead gorgeous. You shouldn't lie so much, your workmates are probably all expecting some supermodel to be waiting for you at home." She leans back, resting her head on his shoulder. He bends over her and kisses her lips.

"And you're better than some supermodel. So much more beautiful." He smiles.

"Whatever takes your fancy, sweetest. Anyway, any news for me?" She asks.

"Yeah. We've got a pay rise." He smiles.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because you're leaning on the new headmaster of the school, that's why." Jasper tells his wife, making her gasp.

"So, wait, that makes you, not only my beloved husband, but also my boss?" Trudy asks.

"Yup. And because we're married, I'll know if you put one of those tiny toes out of line and I'll be able to think of a strange punishment for you. And just because you're my beautiful little wife, don't think you'll be getting off as easy as the other staff members will." He tells her.

"Whatever. We both know you love me too much to be punishing me left, right and center." She teases.

"Hmm, we'll have to see about that. Your cheeky attitude is leading you astray." He pretends to get mad at her.

"Oh, is it now?" She asks, then grins. "Maybe I need to give you a bit worse than that."

"You dare, lady, and you get sent to your room with no supper." He teases her.

"Oh, you're a monster!" She gasps, as though terrified. "I'm so scared! I'll have to watch my step, won't I?"

"Yes, you will." He tickles her ribs, making her squeak. "OK, madam, enough playing around."

"Alright. Would you take the thing to Ryan?" She asks, returning to her baking.

"Oh, alright. But first, as you work for me now, gorgeous, come here." He twirls her and kisses her lips.

She kisses back and Ryan walks in. "God, guys, get a room!" He calls, causing his parents to break apart.

"We are in a room, Ryan!" Jasper tells his son.

"Dad, just cos you're the headmaster now, it doesn't have to make you any worse of a joker." Ryan replies.

"Now, Ryan, no need for that." Trudy stands to face her adopted son, looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"Alright, Mum, chill out." He answers her, hands up in surrender.

"Hmm. Jasper, the thingy?" The woman says, returning to her baking.

"OK." He grabs a massive bag from the hall. "This is yours, Ry."

The young man opened the massive bag, to reveal a box. Inside was a portable television. "Whoa-oh-oh!" He grinned.

Trudy smiled. "We knew you'd love it."

Their son grabbed them and held them close. "You guys are awesome!"

He got his father to help him carry it upstairs to his room. Trudy remembered finding Ryan on the doorstep, knowing his real name, his real mother.

She resented herself for never telling him. Two days later, he was up in the attic. He found a box with his real name on it. He found the letter his real mum had given him, read it through.

_Mason, my baby, I know that when Jasper and Trudy have told you,  
You'll have read this. I had to leave you with them. Your father is a cruel man, threw you to  
the ground at the age of three weeks. I knew I couldn't raise my baby  
under those cruel circumstances. I've loved you forever and not  
a day goes by that I don't think of you. Please, Mason, try your best to forgive me and don't blame  
Jasper and Trudy for what I did. I promise, they were only trying to help you.  
Love Mara Harrison. (Your mum.) xxx._


End file.
